A data center is a facility that stores, manages, and disseminates data using bandwidth-intensive devices, such as servers, storage devices, and backup devices. Traffic demands in data centers is ever increasing, leading to upgrading of switches inside the data center to higher speeds to serve the growing demand. However, the bandwidth-intensive devices in data centers are interconnected with optical cables, and physically changing the connections between devices can be slow, costly, and error-prone.